


Royal Signal

by UsamiSensei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, An Envious Sasuke, Fantasy Universe, Humor, ItaNaru - Freeform, ItaNaruSasu?, Long Haired Naruto, M/M, Prince Itachi, Prince Sasuke, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Slutty Naruto, Smut, Voyeurism, bottom Naruto, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsamiSensei/pseuds/UsamiSensei
Summary: Sasuke thought that he had finally come to terms with being second-best to Itachi throughout the Kingdom and in the eyes of their father, the King, until he was graced with the gem that was Uzumaki Naruto.





	Royal Signal

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when I wrote this back in 2016 and it was actually a product of this really dark depression I was in so it didn't have a very... 'happily ever after' ending lol. It actually ended pretty somberly, but I've decided to change the ending into one more comical and enjoyable since, of course, I'm in a much better place in my life and this is really one of my favorite one-shots I've ever written! I hope ya'll enjoy it, my sweets! ♡

 

 

 

* * *

**Royal Signal**

**:**

_[Alternate Ending Version]_

* * *

 

 

Sasuke Uchiha. He was handsome, brilliant, and the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha, the king of the great country of Inferno here in Western Europe.

As of now, Sasuke was reclining back in a chair and glaring at his tutor.

He hoped this lesson would be over soon and that he would finally be able to get up from this uncomfortable seat. Besides, he was already well-educated on the strategies of keeping a nation financially stable, as well as increasing their power to overthrow neighboring nations.

Hell, it's not like he needed to study this anyway.

He wasn't going to be the next king. By birth right, that position belonged to his older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi was the prodigy of this country, and the pride of their father's eyes. And Sasuke absolutely loathed that. The younger Uchiha loved his big brother, of course. But, he hated how skilled he was at _everything_. He took _everything_ from him and Sasuke was left with mere scraps of adoration.

Yes, the people took notice of the youngest son of their King, but Itachi was… better. He was so much damn _better_. At the banquets nobles preferred to converse political matters with Itachi rather than with Sasuke, the _'baby'_ of the Uchiha clan, because Sasuke simply didn't possess the natural intimidation and control that Itachi held over everyone.

Sasuke wasn't recognized in the eyes of their father.

Itachi was.

Their father's scrutinizing gaze never left his brother, probably never had since the moment Itachi was born into this world, never wanting to miss any of Itachi's genius achievement and the glory it brought upon their family.

Sasuke knew this because nothing he did impressed his father or elicited his praise.

Sasuke mastered the art of the sword at age ten, but, unfortunately, for him, Itachi had mastered the sword at the age of six, so that didn't invoke a reaction from Fugaku.

Sasuke did well in his studies, but, Itachi did _exceptional_ in his studies, and was intellectually smarter than Sasuke could ever be.

Itachi incorporated proper etiquette at an age younger than when Sasuke had. Sasuke had started to practice proper etiquette later than when Itachi had because he had been, well, a bit of a brat at a young age, hating to be restricted of his own actions and speech.

Mounting horses, horseback riding, archery, dancing, martial arts, practice of command tactics—Everything he achieved, Itachi had achieved it in an immensely greater fashion.

Now, at the age of seventeen, Sasuke had only ever felt the love of a mother, living on unacknowledged by his own father.

"And to complete this method we have to depend on the nobles.." Kakashi, Sasuke's tutor, could no longer take the heat of his young student's glare and sighed, closing the book in his hands. "Sasuke, your father would like you to have had at least five hours of studying before tonight. I'm certain two hours won't please him."

"I could care less about what pleases my father at the moment, Kakashi. We've gone over this more times than I can count, and I'm hungry." He stood with agreeable height, his lean, muscular build draped in a white, swordsman's blouse that dipped into a V below his delicate collar-bone, a few of the laces that weren't looped through the holes that were supposed to tie up the shirt hanging freely and black trousers were comfortably fitting on him, the boots he wore finely polished.

"Hn. Besides, I'm sure you would rather get back to reading that…" His eyes narrowed, he frowned at the book lying in plain sight on the chair behind where Kakashi stood. "dirt you call literature." He concluded curtly. Sasuke could only imagine why such pornography was popular among certain... people.

Kakashi smiled under his face-mask, setting the book in his hands down on the table in front of him and brushed the imaginary dirt off his high-collared, black shirt that had white fangs embroidered on the silk material. "Fine. We've done enough for today. And yes, I would greatly enjoy returning to my 'dirt' that is in fact called literature. It happens to be selling quite well in the markets, my student."

Sasuke ignored the bit of information said to him and silently, headed out of the lavish study hall.

He passed the two armored guards stationed beside either side of the grand oak doors and walked down the corridor within the castle.

He sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. He would rather be in bed, wasting the day away, or out riding his horse. But, as he saw the servants rushing around and the nobles bustling through the halls, he was reminded that they were having guests today.

Shit.

The last thing he liked doing was greeting and pretending to interested in people he wasn't. He still didn't even know who these guests were. However, his parents seemed to be welcoming them with the finest.

As he strolled through one of the less busier corridors, he heard the sound of children and moved toward the window. His eyes were drawn to the view of his brother giving a group of children archery lessons outside in the castle's courtyard.

His posture fluent, Itachi raised his arms with such grace only of the-next-king to be possessed and drew his bow, his eyes already steady on the target ahead. He aimed and released, the arrow fluidly penetrating the bull's-eye.

He lowered his arms and behind him the children irrupted into gleeful applause and awes.

Itachi smirked, facing them, and then felt eyes from above on him. He looked up and Sasuke flinched when his brother caught him watching him. The older Uchiha's smirk stretched into a rather arrogant one, simply to piss his younger brother off, and it worked well because Sasuke glared and stormed away from the window.

Well, someone wasn't having a good day.

Again.

 

* * *

 

"Mother, have you heard a single word I've said," Sasuke looked at the woman pacing throughout the guest chambers, double-checking the arrangements and making sure the room was perfect. He gave a curt sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed to have to re-inform her. "I'll be absent for the next two days. I've planned a trip to Hungary."

Mikoto ordered for a servant to take down the hideous portrait above the fireplace and then recalled what her son had told her. "Ah," She pointed her finger at her youngest idly and her eyebrows drew in in displeasure, still moving around. "No you will not, Sasuke. We're having guests today and they'll be staying for the rest of the week." She stated matter-a-factly, smiling at the female servant who approached her with two beautiful gowns in her arms, displaying them for her.

"Mother, I–" The woman ignored him, more focused on the garments before her.

Mikoto skimmed her dainty fingers over the black, silk fabric and red lace embroidery in adornment. "Oh, I think Kushina will like this one. Black and red always looked rather dazzling on her," She lifted her shining gaze to the servant holding them, smiling, and the young woman smiled in agreement. "Ready this one for her please," She gently instructed and the servant bowed her head before walking away.

Sasuke breathed out frustratingly through his nose. "Mother, I'm-"

"Sasuke, not another word from you. You're not leaving this time, you're going to stay and entertain our guests. They're good friends of ours, you know that." Mikoto turned to him and the long, black, gold laced gown she wore spilling at her feet added to her radiance. Her long, dark hair, the front-half transcending from elegant, side twists and pinned to the back, fell over her shoulders and passed her breasts, the pure, crystal earrings dangling from her ears glimmering when they caught sunlight.

Her entire being was graceful and affluent.

"Who are these guest, exactly, Mother?" Sasuke frowned. He had better tasks to do instead of entertain guests that he knew nothing about.

"You know them, Sasuke. The Uzumaki family," Mikoto said, spotting his frown and her mouth pursed. Now that she thought about it, it would be good for Sasuke to be here when they arrived. "They have a son about your age, Naruto, he maybe a year younger."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow a little. "A son about my age? I don't think I've ever met him."

Mikoto shook her head hopelessly. "And it's no wonder you haven't, dear. Usually when they come to visit you're either off horseback-riding, hunting for days on in or getting involved with guard duties, catching thieves and murders. You should have Itachi introduce the two of you. Maybe having him in your company will get you into some.. brighter hobbies," She walked over to her child and softly tucked one side of his hair behind his ear. She then pouted, unfortunately. "Sadly they don't have a daughter. It would be wonderful for her to marry into our family. –Oh! That's right! I believe she has a niece, Karin. I heard she's a lovely girl. Young and smart. I think you might like her very well," She mentioned, dusting his shirt of imaginary dirt and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn. I highly doubt that."

Mikoto, this time frowning, looked him in the eyes and sighed. "Fine. But, you will befriend Kushina's son. You need a new friend, seeing that you don't have many."

"Yes, a new batch of friends will do you some good, little brother."

Sasuke looked over and saw Itachi fluently leaning against the open door, freshly dressed in an unbuttoned, brown doublet-jerkin embellished with gold embroidery and a loose, dark shirt that exposed a bit of his pale, muscular chest, and was tucked into leather trousers, held together with a belt. Clearly the man had just finished bathing from his morning activities. Itachi's long hair tied back, his bangs falling around his face, was all wet.

"Aw, Itachi, look at you. I asked you to be dressed somewhat decent for the arrival of Minato and Kushina," Mikoto huffed, her shoulders slumped in disappointment. She asked one of the servants in the room to fetch her a towel and they obediently went to retrieve one, back in moments and handed it to their gracious Queen.

Going over to her oldest, Mikoto stood up on her tippy-toes and put the towel on his head, rubbing his hair dry, uncaring that she was messing his ponytail. She sighed motherly, Itachi letting out a grunt of dismay, but allowing her to do as she pleased. "Honestly, your hair's still wet–You'll catch a cold like this," She retracted her hands, leaving the towel draped on his head and then looked down at his half-open shirt, screwing her face up obscenely. "And you should be _properly_ clothed, Itachi. Do you want every woman who roams the castle to see your chest? They'll think you're an indecent man," She was now more rambling on to herself as she strung up the top of his shirt.

Itachi chuckled smoothly and humorously. "An indecent man? Mother, I'm a prince, next in line to be king. I think women will very much appreciate the show."

Mikoto finished tying his shirt and frowned up at him. "I said, it's _indecent_. You'll have a trail of mistresses lining up at your chambers before you even find a good wife."

Sasuke paid his mother and brother no mind, judging this to be the best time to disappear from the room and head off on that trip his mother forbade him from going on. He headed for the door and tried to be a quick about slipping out. That is, until a servant rushed through the doors, blocking his path, and announced that the Uzumaki family had finally arrived.

His mother spun to the servant, her eyes bright with excitement. "Oh finally! Where are they?" She asked impatiently and the servant informed her that they were in the main corridor, making their way to the throne hall.

"All right, let's go boys." She turned Itachi the other way and gave him a nudge out the door before swiftly grabbing Sasuke, who tried to slip away, by the back of shirt and lugging him along with her.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Eventually, his mother let him go since they were almost at the main corridor of the castle and he scowled, walking beside her and his older brother.

Mikoto looked over at her brooding child and sighed. "Sasuke, wear a smile. You will not show our guests such a frightening expression, it's disrespectful. …Honestly, how do you expect to become friends with their son like that?" She graced her way down the hall, her hands interlocked at her mid.

"I never said I was becoming friends with him." He dryly stated.

Mikoto groaned, giving up. "Fine. But, you will be pleasant."

"I will, Mother." Sasuke mocked a cheery expression.

His mother rolled her eyes and walked ahead of them.

Mikoto's face was bright, again, when she spotted her good friend Kushina and the rest of her family. They were handing their luggage over to the servants appointed to them while making conversation with Fugaku outside the doors of the throne hall.

"Oh, Kushina!" Mikoto rushed to the redhead, leaving her sons behind and both Itachi and Sasuke stopped some ways back.

"Mikoto!" Kushina, her blood-red hair bunned and draped with elegant head jewelry, spun to the loving voice and lifted the end of her kimono before hurrying over to Mikoto and hugging her tight.

The two of them had been friends since childhood.

Sasuke watched his mother tearfully overjoyed to see Kushina and then looked to see the son she spoke of. He spotted a child with red hair held in a man's arm as that man conversed with his father, the King. He knew his mother couldn't possibly have meant that child.

He His eyes narrowed in annoyance, a frown claimed his lips.

That is, before his gaze caught the swish of beautiful and long blonde hair. The owner of the hair was handing the last of their luggage to another servant and he could see the person wasn't much shorter than him. Once the servant left off with it, the person began to look around, as if in search of someone and that's when… Sasuke saw his face.

His heart stopped, his breath taken. He could only pray that his mouth remained closed. Long, golden hair curtained around a whiskered-scarred face and sun-kissed skin was smooth-looking, complemented by a fine, white yukata that had a subtle, orange leaf embellishing the obi at his slim waist. Eyes even bluer than the ocean, than gems themselves, set his heart beat off.

He stared at the beautiful male, unable to help it.

Itachi glimpsed at his brother and his eyes flickered in amusement. "Still don't want to be his friend, little brother?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and his indifference reappeared. "That's Naruto?"

The older Uchiha idly stepped closer to Sasuke and sighed out, mockingly. "Yes, it is. However, you think he's not worthy of becoming a friend of yours. His family is a noble one and he comes from Konoha's imperial court."

"A Japanese? He sure doesn't look it," Sasuke arched an eyebrow, eying Naruto grin as he spoke to his father, the King.

"Well, don't you have a keen eye, Sasuke?" He mused, the ring of his voice teasing and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi chuckled and over looked at Naruto, the blonde now hugging their mother. "His ancestors have been known for intermarrying, a way of restoring peace between countries, I assume. He is set to wed the princess of Spain."

Sasuke turned to his brother, perplexed. "So young?"

"Hn. He is only a year younger than you, Sasuke."

" _Itachi, hi!"_ Sasuke looked to the energetic and foreign shout and found that this 'Naruto' person was heading straight for his older brother, and at full-speed. It seemed he and Itachi had a close relationship, but how could he not have known this?

Itachi smiled, the blonde coming up and throwing his arms around his neck, giving him a warm hug, without having to stand on the tips of his feet like before. _"Naruto, it seems you've grown taller, once again."_

Sasuke immediately recognized that his brother was speaking in Japanese.

Naruto laughed and nodded, his eyes sparkling brightly and then he pulled back, frowning. _"Itachi, you will not believe the trip here. It was exhausting and I don't think I can walk any longer. This must be what it's like for the common whore!"_

Itachi pressed a slender finger to plump lips, giving a firm shake of his head. "Ah-ah. Naruto, what have I told you about using such vulgar language?"

 _"It is not befitting of a young man such as myself."_ Naruto replied, pouting.

" _And_ , we discussed that you will speak in our native language when you are here."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but nodded obediently. He then noticed the other presence beside Itachi and eyed at the younger looking raven. "This is your younger brother, Sasuke, then?" He said, speaking in their language.

Sasuke opened his mouth to introduce himself, however, no words came out of his mouth. What the hell was going on with him right now?

Itachi smirked humorously, seeing that his little brother was having some trouble with gathering his words and gestured to him. "Yes. This is Sasuke, my little brother. He wasn't able to escape the castle this time, unfortunately for him."

"Ah," Naruto laughed, grinning at the shorter Uchiha. "Hey, my name's Naruto. Pleasure to finally meet you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke swallowed, enjoying the way the other male said his name. He didn't know what that was about, but he gathered himself. He had intended on politely introducing himself, but it just didn't come out that way as he went onto say, "Yes, I know who you are. But, when introducing yourself to a prince you should be more respectable."

Naruto's enthusiasm reeled back and he went silent, his eyes roving over the younger Uchiha. He had to admit that Sasuke was as handsome as the rumors, but personality wise... "Why didn't you tell me he was such a bastard?" He scowled, turning back to Itachi.

Sasuke shot Naruto a fierce glare.

Itachi chuckled, patting his little brother on the head. "I am truly sorry, Naruto. He can't really help but be one when he's nervous. I'm afraid he is not used to seeing such beautiful blondes every day."

"Tch." Sasuke crossed his arms and stormed off, annoyed that Itachi could say such a thing that was nowhere close to true. He wasn't nervous and he didn't appreciate being talked about like he was some bratty child.

Naruto blushed slightly, watching the younger Uchiha storm away. That still didn't give Sasuke the right to talk to him that way. He couldn't stand royals like that. He shook off his irritation and smiled, again. "Oh, I heard there is going to be a celebration tonight!"

"Why, of course. You and your family are our honored guests," Itachi said, beckoning for Naruto to follow him as he began to walk away. "Now, why don't I help you get settled in your chambers, hn?"

Naruto grinned, going along. "Will I have to change for the celebration? Europe has such stuffy clothes." He voiced, dreadfully.

"Hn, fine. Though, I was going to suggest some nice clothes that have been prepared for you, I guess it will be no fun for you if you hate them, Naruto."

"I don't hate them. I just rather prefer to wear what I have," Naruto murmured, smiling at the servants and other occupants of the castle that he passed in the corridors.

 

* * *

 

Naruto walked into the ballroom for the after dinner festivities that were being held in his and his family's honor, and was greeted with a room of fine decor, high pillars, and elegance. His eyes shone on the marvelous double-way, grand entry staircase across the room where the King and Queen would enter. No matter how many times he saw the staircase, it always took his breath away.

Maybe he could ask Itachi to bring him down those stairs later after the party.

All of the guests were already here, chatting and some dancing to the beautiful string music that was being performed for the event. Naruto glanced around and saw his parents seated at the table prepared for them since they were the guests of honor, but he noticed that Itachi wasn't here yet.

He waved at his parents, grinning, and his mother shooed at him to go mingle.

He sighed, nodding, and looked about once more, wondering where he should go off to. But, no one interested him.

However, he did spot the jerk he met earlier, Sasuke, leaning with his back on a pillar off to the side, sipping on a glass of wine, dressed arrogantly in the same thing he saw him in earlier. Clearly he wasn't happy to be here, nor did he care about anything going on.

He didn't know anyone else here and he didn't feel confident enough in speaking in the language here, so he figured he might as well go converse with him. Hopefully he understood Japanese as well as his big brother.

Naruto weaved his way through people and headed beside the bored-looking raven. "Not enjoying yourself?" He asked in Japanese once he approached him.

Sasuke turned his head, looking to the foreign voice and Naruto was standing beside him, his frame draped in a sea blue yukata. He cocked an eyebrow, confused as to why he wasn't wearing their western attire, not that the yukata wasn't nice. Actually it looked beautiful on Naruto and set well with his long, blonde hair. He had never seen a guy this physically attractive before.

Why the hell was Naruto talking to him though? He _did_ call him a 'bastard' not that long ago. "I rather dislike after dinner festivities. It is a mere excuse for Mother to find women for me to court." He said flatly in fluent Japanese, sensing the annoying stares of the young women there on him from across the room.

Naruto grinned, glad that Sasuke spoke Japanese so well. "Yeah, my Mother used to do the same."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in interest as he gave a slight nod. "Hn."

A servant then respectfully came up to them, offering Naruto a glass of wine and he accepted, taking a glass. The servant bowed and walked away to serve the other guests.

Naruto moved the glass of wine in a circular motion. "So, will your brother be here soon?"

"If it's him you're looking for then why are you here talking to me, moron?" Sasuke didn't know why he was irritated all of a sudden.

 _"Let us_ _now_ _welcome_ _,_ _the King_ _, the_ _Queen, and our future King!"_

They both looked over in the direction of the grand stairs after hearing the announcement of the hosts' arrival and the room respectfully filled with applause.

Mikoto and Fugaku gracefully came down, the woman's hand in his leading one.

However, Naruto's eyes were on the future King sauntering behind his parents, Itachi. The long-haired man was in dressed in high-collared attire, decorated with, from the looks of it, the finest gold embroidery of mehndi leaf designs and black material, and tight trousers.

Naruto licked his lips slightly, catching the man's crimson gaze.

The guests bowed to them, as did Naruto, but Sasuke was still brooding.

When Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi were down the flight of stairs, everyone was allowed to go back to what they had been doing.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke and his eyes narrowed into a slight glare. He wanted to punch the guy… calling him a moron like that. Who the hell did he think he was?! Well.., he was a prince, but still…

Then, he remembered he promised his mother he would behave and get along with the people here. "You are Itachi's younger brother and he seems to adore you, so I want to get to know you better and see what there is to adore, no matter how much of a bastard you are," He told him, wearing a smug grin.

Sasuke lifted his glass to his lips, sipping down a bit more than he meant to. He was annoyed by Naruto's snide statement, but the fact that the Uzumaki stated that he wanted to get to know him better made his heart quicken for some reason.

Maybe he kind of wanted to get to know him too..?

Naruto subtly watched Itachi walk over to some noblemen to chat a little off to Sasuke's right. The man must have felt his stare because he side-glanced him, a smirk appearing on his lips.

Naruto fought his blush and stepped over, standing right in front of the raven and smiled. "So, _Sasuke_ , what is it you enjoy to do in your free time?" His blue eyes bore deeply into slate voids and Sasuke swallowed.

He stiffened, clearing his throat a bit. Sasuke didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like he was getting a flirtatious vibe from Naruto, especially with how he was eying him right now. "I enjoy mastering the art of the sword." He responded back to him impassively, trying to appear as indifferent as he could.

"Really? Hehe, I know a thing or two about swordsmanship myself. Itachi taught me," He pretended he was holding a blade and did a swiping motion, grinning, while being sure not to spill his wine.

Sasuke snorted. "Is there anything my brother hasn't taught you?"

"Um, yeah," Naruto chuckled, stepping closer to the Uchiha and whispering, "how to control my _sexual indiscretions._ "

The Uchiha went silent, but his eyes widened, his pulse racing uncontrollably. The breathy response seemed to have the undertone of an immoral confession. He locked gazes with Naruto, his breath immediately stolen by alluring and glassy blues.

Was Naruto coming onto him?

If so, there was no way he would give into it. Something like that would be a great sin.

Wait.

 _Of course_ he wouldn't give into _that_ , it wasn't even worth pondering.

Naruto was a man.

Naruto laughed, flicking the long hairs curtaining his shoulder behind him with the back of his hand, quickly glancing at Itachi out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the younger Uchiha. "Sasuke, you're not very fond of humor are you?"

Sasuke forced himself to find his voice, staring into mischievous eyes. "No, I'm not. Humor is an idiot's entertainment."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. This guy had one more time to refer to him as an idiot! But, he kept smiling. "Oh, that's too bad. Your life must be a pretty bastardy one then."

Sasuke cracked a smirk at the remark. "I don't think 'bastardy' is a proper term, dobe."

The Uzumaki seethed. 'This… this… _teme!_ '

Naruto breathed in, composing himself. If he showed Sasuke that he was upset, the bastard would win, so he was going to keep his composure. He only had to put up with this shit a little longer. Ignoring Sasuke's pompous expression, he swirled the wine in his cup. "Next question, anything you enjoy more than having a stick up your rear, Sasuke?" He asked, not at all frightened because he was speaking to a prince.

Sasuke glared, drinking down more wine. "Hn." Naruto was certainly interesting. He dare to disrespect a prince, as if it was a minor thing, and there was something he liked about that.

Naruto smiled at him in triumph. "Right. Probably not." He shifted his stare from the raven, instead eying Itachi who now had himself a glass of wine as he spoke. The older man slid him a 'beckoning' glance and Naruto's heart spiked in excitement. Itachi then raised his glass, proposing a toast to the noblemen and Naruto felt a rush of liquid fire pulse through his veins.

Sasuke caught the lustful gleam in Naruto's and took note that he was looking over in the direction of the corner of the room, a little ways behind him. He turned his head to look over that way, but Naruto quickly grabbed his arm and forced him keep his eyes on him.

Naruto smiled wider. "Sasuke, I'd like to go into town tomorrow. I would enjoy it if you showed me around."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow strangely. Where was this coming from? "Hn, an odd request to ask of someone you call a bastard."

Naruto peeped Itachi tip his glass in his direction and laughed, seemingly at Sasuke. "My guess is that you're going into town tomorrow anyway. Escaping, right?" Sasuke nodded and he raised his glass to him. "Hehe, then a toast to a wonderful day out with the bastardly prince of _Inferno_ himself," He tipped his glass to Sasuke, feeling cheeky.

Sasuke smiled at the absurdity of everything Naruto just said, but still clanked his glass against Naruto's. Naruto might not be so bad.

They both drank down their wine and then Naruto licked his lips, his attention on something else in the room, but Sasuke didn't question it.

Naruto hummed, pushing his empty glass into the Uchiha's free hand. "Well, I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'll retire to my chambers early," He stretched his arms up, feigning a yawn of exhaustion. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Sasuke." He patted him on the shoulder before turning to leave.

Sasuke eyed the Uzumaki as he strode off. Weird. It was still early and Naruto seemed like the type of person to always be full of energy. Not that he cared, even if he had found himself enjoying talking to him a bit. There was no one else here for him to exchange words with, so he was slightly… _disappointed_.

The bustling voices in the room fell deaf upon his ears as he stared into the empty glass in his other hand, minutes passing by.

He blinked out of his trance after some time and leaned up off the pillar, his eyes roaming the room. Across the room Kushina and his mother were dancing around in the center of some other women and his father and Minato were speaking amongst each other.

He turned around and witnessed Itachi excusing himself from the gentlemen he had been speaking with. Itachi strode off, heading on his way out of the ballroom, the same way Naruto had left in minutes ago.

Sasuke sighed, starting that way as well and dropped the wine glasses in his hands off to a servant he passed. He had nothing better to do here, so he was going to return to his chambers.

Itachi clearly had the leisure to come and go as he pleased.

He walked out of the ballroom and into the corridor, making his way to his room.

Eventually, he arrived in the west wing of the castle and the halls were dead silent as he came to his chambers. He ignored the guards posted beside his doors, going ahead inside and closed the doors behind him.

He crossed the room and over to the doors leading out onto the balcony. He was exhausted. He stepped out, the fresh, nighttime breeze ghosting over his skin and strolled further, placing his hands on the stone structure encircling this side of the castle.

He looked out at the grass terrain beyond the castle walls. He couldn't stand being in his this stuffy castle any longer. It's not like he was needed anyway.

He just stood there on the side-lines while Itachi took all the glory and praise of his father, and the people of their nation— _Dam_ _n_ _it!_ It wasn't fair.

His jaw clenched, he gripped stone out of frustration.

He ignored the creak on the glass doors next door to his room. He and Itachi's chambers were connected by the same balcony.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It wasn't until he heard another creak come from next-door, that he would've paid no mind to, but he heard something that… that he swore he mistook for a moan, that drew his attention.

_"Aaah…"_

Sasuke turned his head, glaring.

What in the hell?

He walked over to the annoying doors, cocking an eyebrow, and his eyes grew wide at the sight he stumbled upon.

Naruto's hands were pressed up against the glass, his mouth parted in ecstasy, the light of the room reflecting off his skin gently. The yukata he wore drooped his tan shoulders and was open down below, the skin of his thighs and legs exposed.

 _However_ , that wasn't what shocked Sasuke the most. No, it was that _his brother_ was taking the blonde from behind, his face buried in Naruto's neck as he thrusted into him, and the force of the thrusting was causing the door to creak.

Sasuke swiftly shot to the side before Naruto re-opened his eyes, his chest falling and rising with his harsh breathing.

How could..?

Itachi was?

No, Lord, if it came forth that the nation's future king indulged in such acts, it would be Itachi's head.

And, Naruto was set to marry, yet, his brother and Naruto were in this kind of relationship. He didn't know why, but that also bothered him.

Naruto had a thing for his brother. Not _him_.

So, that was why Naruto and Itachi had left so abruptedly. Sasuke thought back to earlier and remembered how Naruto hadn't actually been focused on him.

Was that it..?

Had they been using him to signal each other?!

Once his racing thoughts came to a silence, he realized he could hear Naruto's high-pitched moans through the door and his cock throbbed in reaction to the _sweet_ ring of it, his trousers feeling like they were becoming tight on him. Why? Why was the sound of Naruto's voice in pleasure turning him on so greatly?

This was wrong.

But, the temptation controlled his body.

He sunk to the ground, leaning over just a bit to catch sight of Naruto. Though the important bit he was hoping to see, _Naruto's cock_ , was covered by the yukata, it was still a beautiful view.

Naruto's gorgeous hair messily fell over part of his face, his plump lips and cheeks flushed feverishly. His body arching and shaking in euphoria as Itachi plunged deep inside him, Naruto's nimble nails clawed at the glass. _"Hah_ _!_ _Oh_ _h_ _, Ooh_ — _Ahh! Itachi!"_

Sasuke peeped his brother's hand leave Naruto's hip to yank down the front of the blonde's yukata more and he pinched a pink nipple, his fingers harsh. Sasuke thought that probably would have hurt Naruto, but the Uzumaki squealed in delight, enjoying the rough treatment. As perverse as this was of him to watch, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the obscene scene and his mouth watered.

_"You've been a very bad boy, Naruto. Did.. you enjoy me seeing you attempt to flirt with my little brother that much?"_

_"Oh, yes! Ah, Ah, Ohh!"_ Naruto moaned loud, his hands balling into tight fists against the glass. _"I-I love it when you're_ _angry and jealous_ — _Mmngh! It turns me on so much!"_

Sasuke cursed silently and glanced away, the inside of the trousers getting damp and his growing erection tenting them. Why was he still here?

Before he could even find the answer within himself, when his eyes returned to the sight, Naruto was peering low and locked eyes with him. Sasuke immediately felt his heart halt, his eyes wide. Naruto gazed at him with hooded, lust-glazed, blue eyes, not an ounce of shock or worry flashing across his face. No. Instead, the blonde smirked at him in a pleasure-induced haze and thrusted back against Itachi, taunting the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke noticed his brother quicken the paced, slamming into the blonde more viciously and gripping Naruto by the back of his luscious, golden locks, forcing the moaning Uzumaki to turn his face to him and pulling him smack into a kiss.

Naruto whimpered into the smoldering kiss that devoured his mouth.

Sasuke leaned back over, his hair shadowing his eyes as he listened to Naruto sobbing and crying out his brother's name. He realized that maybe, just a little, he wished he had been his brother in that moment.

Naruto was a beauty… and another thing he could never have because his brother had claimed him, clearly.

He stood up along the wall, his legs a little shaky, and made his way back to his room.

He clenched his jaw and seethed, cursing his brother. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that if he had Naruto for himself then nothing else in this world would matter to him. The way Naruto was with Itachi seemed so… passionate and intoxicating… able to make him forget everything that pained him.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Sasuke was in the castle courtyard sattling up his mustang. His annoyance grew as the chipper voices of children surrounded him. He hadn't been able to get to sleep last night because he felt so _dirty_.

He saw his brother having sex with someone and watched, like a perverse fool.

The chilled morning air threaded through his hair, waking him up a bit.

"Off so early, little brother?"

Sasuke turned to see Itachi striding toward him and stilled. Then, he shook off the awkwardness threatening to claim him and appeared normal. Itachi didn't know he saw him, so there was no reason for him to feel like he had been caught. "Hn." He said, returning his focus to his horse.

Wearing a loose shirt that dipped low of his collar-bone and black trousers, Itachi stood behind Sasuke who decided to go on about preparing his mount and ignore his presence. "Mother is upset that you're still leaving, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be back in a week or so, when the guests are gone."

"Ah, right." Itachi said, hopelessly giving a shake of his head. "Honestly, little brother, so closed off. I thought you and Naruto would enjoy each other's company."

Sasuke stiffened at the mention of Naruto.

"He seemed excited about being able to ride into town with you today, but unfortunately he's _terribly_ exhausted this morning." Itachi sighed, feigning disappointment.

The younger Uchiha's eyebrow twitched. Of course he already knew why Naruto probably wasn't in the best condition to ride into town with him. "It's fine. I'd rather go alone." He simply stated.

"Hn," Itachi nodded, picking a piece of fuzz from his shirt. "Tell me, Sasuke, did you enjoy the show last night?"

Sasuke's eyes shot wide and he stopped what he was doing. "What?" He turned to him.

No.

Itachi couldn't mean…?

"You saw us last night, right?" Itachi said, not appearing at all worried or nervous.

Sasuke stood speechless, his mouth opening and closing, but nothing coming out.

"Naruto told me that you saw us last night," He told him, amused by the expression plastering his little brother's face. "I'm asking if you enjoyed what you saw? Naruto seems to think you did."

Sasuke finally glared, his nostrils flaring. He felt humiliated. "Itachi, is this enjoyable for you? I had no choice, but to see it. Not to mention, what you're doing is dangerous and it would be your head if anyone found out, so maybe try keeping your sexual indiscretions more private."

Itachi looked indifferent. "They are private. No one knows, but you. It's nice to hear you're actually worried for me though, little brother."

"Who's to say I won't say anything?" Sasuke said, merely to invoke a reaction out of Itachi.

But, it didn't.

His older brother brought his hand to his chin, stroking it as if in thought.

"That is true, you could. But, I trust you enough to know that you love me way too much to have me killed." Itachi stated, having no doubt in his mind of how much his little brother loved him, even though he pretended otherwise.

Sasuke put his head down, crossing his arms laughably. "Yes, I wouldn't. I should, but I wouldn't. …You know what's not fair?" He raised his head, his brow twitching. "That ever since you were born you have been given everything you've ever wanted and I've been left with nothing. Maybe I could have come to like Naruto enough to be 'friends' with him, but now that's out of the question because you're _screwing him_ , Itachi. So, that is yet another thing that you've taken from me." He seethed through his teeth, although his voice was quiet enough that no one else around could hear him.

Itachi stared at his little brother, eyebrows raised in surprise. He then nodded in understanding, going closer to Sasuke and slipping his arm around his shoulders. "Hn, you're jealous that Naruto is mine and not yours, Sasuke," Sasuke glared harder, his face flushing in anger because of Itachi's mocking. "and I can understand why you feel this way. I wasn't aware that you have felt this way about me all this time and it pains me to know so. It was never my intention to make you feel this way. What can I do to make it right?"

Sasuke felt like he was patronizing him. "You can shut up-"

"You can have a go at him if you would like, I don't mind sharing."

"What?" Sasuke blinked and Itachi simply stared back at him. "What in the bloody hell?! Are you being serious right now, Itachi?"

Itachi frowned slightly. "Of course I'm being serious. If you return tonight, you can try him out for yours-"

"Itachi, you can't say _that_. You're talking about him as if he's some toy, how can you just offer him to me like that! Don't you care about him at all!"

"Well, yes. I care about Naruto very much," Itachi said, his expression aloof as he patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "I only wish to please him and this would please him greatly." Sasuke's eyes grew wide and Itachi inwardly huffed before he leaned in close to his brother's ear. "He asked me for permission to have a go at you, Sasuke."

Sasuke backed away from Itachi and his entire face burned red, his cock twitching in his trousers for some odd reason. "What?! _No!_ "

"But why? I'm trying to make it up to you and this is the perfect opportunity."

"Itachi, I don't want to do _that_. He can't possibly-"

"He does, Sasuke. Naruto's a little slut, contrary to what you might think about him. He likes to be called such as well, so you should refer to him as such when you're enjoying him tonight."

" _No._ "

"He'll be waiting for you in your chambers if you return tonight, Sasuke."

"Itachi-"

Itachi shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a tad stressed thanks to Sasuke. "Little brother, I feel bad that you feel as you do about me. I'm offering this as an apology."

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched, his mouth wide open. He was dumbfounded. Everything Itachi was saying was ridiculous,… and yet, somewhere in the back of his mind he was considering on coming back tonight.

_What in the hell?!_

"Sasuke-"

"I'm leaving." Sasuke turned to mount his horse and straddled the animal with a quickness. "Itachi, move back or I will have Susanoo kick you in the head on my way out."

"Will you be returning tonight, then?" Itachi still asked, standing back.

 

* * *

 

 

Itachi: "You can have a go at him if you would like, I don't mind sharing."

 

Sasuke: and i oop-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ya'll think Sasuke will be back tonight? Tuh, my ass would! I dead would've said "fuck my travels, let me hit dat ass right now! This muthafuckin mornin', bruh!" Yoooo, I be cracking myself UP! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter♡](https://twitter.com/Usami_Babe)


End file.
